Causalties of War
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Sonic SatAM AU. Robotnik is gone, his troops have been captured. The Freedom Fighters are celebrating. But some rogue members of the group decide to torture one of the prisoners. What will happen? Warning: Swearing.


AN: Okay, here is my first Sonic fic. It is in the SatAM universe, after the episode Doomsday. Its kinda AU, because I have no idea if any human existed in that world besides Robotnik and Snively. But they do in this fic, enjoy! Please review.

Casualties of War

I can't believe this is happening, I really truly can't. We've lost; I joined the troops about a year ago. I didn't see why I shouldn't, Robotnik wanted young human troops, and it was good enough cash. Plus all my buddies were joining as well.

Sure most of fighting was done by SWATbots, but people were needed as well. After all, some situations called for the ability to make quick decision.

It really didn't have all the excitement I had hoped. It mostly consisted of shooting at the wretched Hedgehog, who no one could ever hit! Then, often Robotnik would scream at us for our failures.

I have a pal, Jack; he got hurt pretty bad by Robotnik when he complained that Robotnik's plan wouldn't succeed. He really shouldn't have said such a disrespectful thing to Robotnik though.

No one ever mouthed off to Robotnik again, not in front of him at least. So here we are, we are so insignificant now we are being led straight to the formerly secret base of the Freedom Fighters so they can throw us behind bars.

We have no weapons, no armor and no dignity left. Robotnik is finish, due to these freaks. We have failed, we should have been able to take these damn Freedom Fighters, now we will be executed no doubt.

How the hell did this happen? When we began, we thought we were invincible, that's what Robotnik told us, that we were unstoppable, fighting the foolish Freedom Fighters. He said that victory was inevitable, he was wrong.

"Freaks" I mutter softly. Those who are taking us to the prison stop, forcing myself and my former fellow troops to stop.

A tiger Mobian, of the freedom fighters troops, glared to me. "What did you say prisoner?"

I looked to him; my expression is one of proud defiance. "I called you and your pals freaks. Robotnik may be gone, but his ideals will never go away. Others will continue his legacy, weed you and your friends out and destroy you."

The tiger grew furious; he pulled back and kicked me very hard in the stomach. I had my body armor removed; the kick hurt a lot, and completely knocked the wind out of me. Freak was wearing hard steel boots.

I collapse onto my knees. "This one needs a lesson," The tiger told the others, he grinned hideously. "You two come with me, everyone else take the rest of this scum to the holding cells. I doubt anyone will miss this one."

"Motherfuc-" I begin, but suddenly I feel a hard kick in the back of my head. Everything goes black.

* * *

I awake, with a throbbing headache. For one brief, wonderful second I don't remember what happened. Of course it all came back quickly.

"He-hey, the prick is waking up!" I hear a voice coming from above. The voice belongs to the tiger Mobian who hit me before. He sounds very, very drunk. My vision begins to clear; I see were I am now.

I almost wish I couldn't see it again. It's a very large hole, hard dirt and rock is everywhere. I look up; there is no visible way climb up.

But there is the tiger Mobian, drunker then anything I've ever seen with a couple of his buddies.

"Hey loser! How you feeling?" He mocks.

"Fuck off!" I yell, my voice has more confidence then I actually feel. I don't good does my head hurt, and my right leg, I can't move it. I think it may be bleeding, this is not good. I was a dead man, I knew it.

"You don't talk to me like that ya idiot! I can just leave you down there to rot if you aint nice to me!" I hear something in the distance. Music? No doubt the Freedom Fighters are having a big party celebrating their ultimate victory.

Could I be the last member of Robotnik's troops still alive? Could everyone else have been executed? I suddenly feel incredibly alone.

"Hey loser, ya wanna get out of that hole?" The tiger asked me, he laughed slightly. "Then you gotta do something."

I look up to him suspiciously; I don't believe he will let me out. I think he'll let me starve to death first.

"What?"

He laughed some more. "Say, no, no yell 'Robotnik is a moronic, ugly, fat idiot!' okay?"

The mere thought sickens me. They want to denounce Robotnik? I served him loyally, I respected him, and I would have killed for him if he had ordered it. And they want me to insult him.

"Never!" I let out, my voice dripping with hatred. I could never do it, serving Robotnik's empire had become my life. I could not give that up, even if we have been defeated. "Unlike you, I have honor you freak!"

That comment did not make the Mobian happy. The drunken joy drains from his stupid face.

"Fine you jackass, you can rot in this hole then. No ones gonna miss ya, no one will care. Heck, I might even get a medal for it. Goodbye." He pulls back his arm and throws his bottle of beer at me.

He has good aim, I'll give him that. It smashed on my shoulder and the broken glass cuts me deep. I yelled in pain, and I swore at him again. He walked away laughing, along with his buddies.

If I got out of this, I would make it my mission to make sure he suffered. But I doubted I would ever get out of here. Most of my body flared with pain, and no one would be rushing to my rescue.

I had nothing to do but wait. Wait for help or wait for death, I really didn't have any choice in the matter.

Night comes, somehow despite the pain, despite the certain death that was in front of me I drifted into uncomfortable, nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

It has been a day. I managed to get a few hours rest, my body aches all over now. My headache get worse every second, I pretty sure my leg is broken, and dried blood is all over my uniform.

"Help! Anyone, I need to get to a medical station!" I shout uselessly. No one could hear me, unless one of the Freedom Fighters was near by. And they would never help me, as a soldier I'm not suppose to fear death.

I'm not supposed to fear torture, this was both. And I was afraid; I didn't want to die this way. Dying in battle, a blaster shot, that was quick, clean, that had some honor.

This would be slow, messy and humiliating. Would they bother burying me, or would they leave me out here for the bird and insects to peck away at?

These scum are just as bad as Robotnik always said they are. Worse maybe, sure Robotnik had to sacrifice a few innocent lives to stay in power, but those sacrifices have to be made. They're casualties of war, and those are to be expected.

It's tragic, but it is an inevitability. Robotnik knows what's best for the people, why did they have to destroy him?

Now everything will crumble no doubt. Then people will see the Freedom Fighters for the monsters they really are. It's just sad I won't get to be there to see that happen.

Robotnik, I will join you on the other side soon. I will try to be brave in my final moments; I will die with what little honor I can.

* * *

It's day three, it won't be long now. What will kill me first, the fact I need water OR THE PAIN IN MY HEAD THAT JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE? I feel like it's going to explode!

This shouldn't be happening to me, I'm only seventeen. This isn't fair!

I deserve this don't I? I denied what I knew was true, I knew Robotnik was evil. I just refused to accept it.

I rationalized all the cruel things were for the greater good, but they were just to insure his power. How many innocent people did he robotize? How many kids did he make orphans? How many wives lost their husbands, how many husbands lost their wives?

I lied to myself, just because he said I few fancy words about how we were doing a great service for this planet that we brought honor to our families and helped to greater good.

Like a sheep I followed him, believing he could do no wrong. This is my punishment.

"Alright..." I let out. My throat is so dry, it hurts to speak. "Alright…anybody there? Robotnik…is a…moronic…ugly…fat…idiot! Okay? Please…I don't want to die like this!" I let out a sob.

I don't try and contain myself; I let my tears flow freely. I just hope the others are alright, that they are being treated better than I am.

The world starts to spin, I can feel myself losing I'm losing consciousness; I think this may be the end.

"My god, what happened here? You alright down there sugah?" I hear a voice say. I can't respond it's already too late.

* * *

The next thing I know I see a bright light. Am I dead? No, I don't think I would still feel pain if I was dead. But the pain was lesser then before, my head no longer throbbed.

"He's waking up." I hear a voice say. The bright light is actually a light fixture above me.

My eyes begin to focus more. I'm in a bed; I'm inside a building of some sort.

"Thanks heavens thought we lost ya sugah." I recognize that voice; it was the same one I heard last night. I feel a hand stroking my hair.

I finally see what she looks like. She is a Mobian, a rabbit, and a Freedom Fighter. I shift uncomfortably, trying to say something, my throat is sore though.

"Hold on kid, you been unconscious for a few days now. Your voice is going to have to warm up." Another Mobian, a duck who is the doctor, says. "You'll be okay, but your leg has been badly damaged. It may require certain robotic implants to make sure it works at full capacity again."

They saved my life, for some reason I can't understand they saved my life. My leg was hurt but I would survive that. The important thing was that I wouldn't waste away in that hole. "Where am I?" I manage to get out.

"You're at what use to be our secret base hon. Now that Robotnik is gone; we pretty much came out of hiding. Now we're all about rebuilding and making sure no one like Robotnik can take power again." The rabbit told me. "I'm Bunnie by the way."

I nod slightly. "I'm Marko. Am I under arrested?" She laughs at that. I sigh, no doubt I'm going to be either put in a cell or executed. The door opens, and there stands a familiar blue hedgehog and Princess Sally.

The two people Robotnik would have killed to get his hands on. And he did kill when he tried to capture them.

"You're awake? Good. I'm Princess Sally; I just thought I'd tell you a few things. First, the ones who did this to you have been arrested and will face disciplinary action."

I am very surprised to hear that, and my face clearly shows that.

"I am sorry for what they did to you. I do not believe in torturing prisoners." I nodded appreciative. I would have just loved to see that tiger get dragged away in handcuffs.

"Second I would like to make you an offer. I made it to all the other officers in your troops. How would you like to join us?"

"Wha-what?" I croke out. "I'm not going to be imprisoned for helping Robotnik?"

Sally smiled; I could hear Bunnie laughing again. Bunnie's laughter felt comforting for some reason this time.

"No, we're putting a number of the high ranking officials in Robotnik's armies on trial. Some will be imprisoned, the worst could even be executed.But all the low ranking soldiers like yourself get to chose to if they want to join us or go home. It's up to you really." Sally assured.

"Even Snobly got off, he made a deal. In exchange for giving us all of Robotnik's files and giving us a better derobotizers he made to go free." Sonic said.

Snively is free as well? That's surprising; I thought he'd be the first to hang.

"So what will the Freedom Fighters be doing now that Robotnik is gone?" I asked curiously.

"Keeping the peace, making sure no one can take over Mobius like Robotnik did." Sally answered. "So if you want to leave when you've healed you are free to, but we could use you help. Your friends highly recommended you."

So that's how it was. I wonder how many of them joined the Freedom Fighters and how many decided to go home.

Jack joined up, no doubt.

"So what do you say sugah?"

I considered it, I had once been so sure that Robotnik was the good and right cause. Over the past few days I realized I was stupid for ever thinking such a thing. This could be my chance at redemption. Helping those I'd wronged so terribly.

"I'll join."

Sally and Sonic smiled. I felt Bunnie give me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, visiting time is over. Marko needs rest, and I've got to get to work on his leg." The doctor said. The waved and left.

* * *

"Marko, report." I hear a voice crackle over my intercom.

"All's good in sector six Jack, I'm coming back home." I reply.

"Good, we've got poker tonight. We've got to win back our honor and our cash." Jack said jokingly.

"I know, if I lose to Bunnie again I'll scream." I laugh lightly. A suprising number of my old pals in Robotnik's service joined the Freedom Fighters as well, I was glad.

So here I am. I was once one of Robotnik's biggest supporters, and I defected. If you can call it that, Robotnik is gone, his empire is in shambles. King Acorn was back in his throne, and all was peaceful.

There would be those foolish enough to stage some attack to reclaim Mobius for what remains of Robotnik's empire, like I might have before, but they would fail, I will make sure of it.

Peace would be returned to this land, freedom would return, families would be brought back together and that was the greatest cause I've ever fought for.


End file.
